


Miraculous Drabbles

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, multiplepairrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Stores too short for a full chapter, random ideas, and the occasional emotional rollercoaster that is angst. Read along as the Miraculous group, mainly our dynamic duo, fumble through my mind...





	1. The Agreste name

He grew up hearing the horrors of the outside world. Rape, kidnapping, murder. All the horrors. It was why he was kept caged in his home. 

He understood his father’s fear. Knew his father loved he and his mother so much. He also knew the horrors his last name brought. 

Agreste. A name holding everything and able to lose everything. 

His mother was a free spirit though. She refused to be caged and kept indoors. A bird needing to fly. 

Adrien was twelve when his mother’s wings were cut. He watched as she protected him from the horrors of the Agreste name. 

She was gone. 

Adrien didn’t eat, didn’t sleep. His father never left his office. Burying himself in work to forget the horror of his wife’s murder. 

The Agreste heir, his son, was placed in a stronger cage. A body guard everywhere he went. His begs to go to school. 

Adrien’s caged world shattered when his father was revealed as the villain. 

The fame of the Agreste name gone. In its place came just the horrors. 

Adrien tried to rid himself of it. But it was impossible. 

Rape, kidnapping, murder. 

He was scared to leave the bakery he had hid himself in. Marinette, his lady, his princess. She cared for him, she dared to take his last name. 

Adrien was scared of the Agreste name, and yet his lady held it high. She didn’t shy from the threat of it. The past the name held. The new fear it brought. 

Adrien smiled as his name was hers now. The name Agreste belong to his lady and princess. Mother and daughter. 

But, as Emma grew, the inherited need and want to keep her safe, keep her caged from the horrors his name brought, grew as well. 

His lady couldn’t stop her cat from stalking the night...


	2. Anything

Nathalie fell, the peacock miraculous keeping her awake as she coughed. The world around her seemed grey as she was soon surrounded by white butterflies. 

She heard no sound, felt calm even, as death seemed to drift towards her. Had this been what Emilie felt? Was she to leave Gabriel as well? Would he save her?

Suddenly everything hurt. The sound came blaring back, her world turned blinding white, and the pain in her chest was numbing. 

Gabriel had her in his arms, eyes focused on somewhere to his left, focused on where his wife slept. 

Nathalie held her head as she tried to regain her sense of being. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked, his voice tight. She understood she was using the same power that lost him her. 

“You need help,” she finally managed out. “I would do anything for you,” Nathalie replied without hesitation. She already raised his son. 

Gabriel sighed before meeting her eyes. 

“I can’t lose you as well,” he whispered, reaching for the broach as the transformation fell. Nathalie blinked as Gabriel placed the miraculous in his pocket before whispering his sad truth.

“I can’t save you both.”


	3. Betrayed

“I only made a mistake once,” master Fu had said. That was before Adrien Agreste had learned his father was Hawkmoth before he betrayed his lady. 

Now, Adrien was Hawkmoth, his father dead by his own hands. Plagg rested dormant in the ring that laid on the table beside his mother’s pod. With the wish, he could save his whole family. 

“My lady,” he smiled, turning to see Ladybug watching him sadly. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, tears in her eyes as she readied her yo-yo. He offered his own sad smile before raising his cane. Black butterflies rose from the ground ready for his orders.

“I’m sorry,” were the words that went unsaid in the final battle...


	4. Bedtime stories

“So, you and mom were dumb?” Emma said slowly as Plagg curled on her shoulder. Adrien eyed his preteen daughter before shaking his head. 

“No,” he replied.

“But you friend zoned mom and she friend zoned you.” Emma clarifies making her father growl frustrated. 

“Kid, she won.” Plagg yawned. Adrien grabbed his bangs as he blew out air of frustration. 

“You friend zoned mom as a civilian, and mom friend zoned you as Chat. It didn’t help that you visited her as Chat and she mom.” Emma began, “and then grandpa turns out to be Hawkmoth, Nathalie was peacock. Is our family destined to be miraculous holders?” She asked.

“No,” Adrien deadpanned as Emma eyed the kwami in her shoulder. 

“Then why do we have all the miraculous hidden in our house?” She asked. Adrien whimpered as his daughter watched him. 

Plagg laughed before floating between father and daughter. 

“Listen kids, yes your parents were idiots, yes most miraculous holders can be inherited, but since no bad guys are around now, no need to worry.” The kwami reassured.


	5. Boys

“This is a bad idea and you know it.” Ladybug declared with crossed arms as Rena Rouge recorded the two male hero’s. 

“Trust us, we are professionals.” Chat Noir beamed as Carapace nodded his agreement. 

“Let them kill themselves.” Queen Bee yawned as she examined her nails. Ladybug growled in frustration. 

“We don’t know how long your baton can extend, and how much weight it can take. Free falling from the top of the tower ok, but an airplane brought by a lucky charm is inane.” She ordered. Both Chat and Carapace ignored her as they climbed on top of the small drone like plane and held on. 

“Boys are so stupid.” Queen Bee commented before watching the spectacle. 

“They said they would be fine,” Rena stated focusing the lens. Ladybug said nothing as she watched with worried anticipation. 

Soon, two figures were screaming as a silver baton and Carapace’s shield fell past the girls. 

“Idiots,” Queen Bee repeated as Ladybug readied her yo-yo to catch them.


	6. Unexpected

One night was all it took for Adrien Agreste to become a father to a five day old baby girl. 

His cousin Felix and wife Bridgette had passed in a car accident leaving him as The Godfather and now sole guardian of baby Emma. 

“Help I have a baby and I have no idea what I’m doing!” Came his frantic cry as he bolted into his classroom the next morning, baby carrier in hand as all eyes focused on him. 

Marinette was blinking, unsure what to do to process this information. 

“How did you get a kid?” Nino asked confused. Adrien was quick to explain, ignoring the sighs of relief from the girls and growing more concerned for Marinette as the pigtailed girl sunk deeper in her seat. 

“So, help?” The heir begged. Alya and Nino quickly took out a piece of paper to write on as Marinette finally stood and walked over to Emma. Easily she picked her up, rocking her gently as the newborn slept. 

“How long has it been since she had a bottle?” Marinette asked calmly, her eyes never leaving the baby. Adrien took a moment before replying before he ate two hours ago. 

“She needs another in one hour,” she continued before eyeing the diaper bag Adrien had. 

“Empty it,” she softly commanded as he quickly obeyed. All eyes were watching them, surprised at the girls sudden bravery around the model. 

“Your missing a few things, I’ll bring them over after school.” She commented, seeming to take a mental list before taking Emma back to her seat. 

Adrien took his own seat, resigned to admitting he had lost his new daughter, godchild? Well she was his now either way.


	7. Totally Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a double update

Chat Noir places his earphones in his ears, blaring his music as he sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower. 

Ladybug smirked as she slowly approached her cat. She was right behind him when she removed his earphone to listen to the song. What she didn’t expect, was his cat-like wail, or his jumping (read falling) from the steel beam. 

When he returned to her side, his eyes were wide, his tail stiff and looking like a drowned cat. 

“My lady,” he greeted stiffly, trying to ignore what had just taken place.

“The peanut butter jelly song?” She asked with a raised brow. Her tone of voice was proof she was ready to tease him. 

“Your such a meme Chaton,” she laughed as her partner yanked away from the earphones she still held and sulked to a corner to pout.


	8. The Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the double update

The final battle between the miraculous hero’s and Hawkmoth was long and exhausting. Unmasking the villain had broken Chat Noir, shattered Adrien. 

Marinette held both the black cat and ladybug miraculous in her hand. The ultimate wish they stopped Gabriel from using, suffocated her mind. Consumed her. 

Fu wanted the miraculous back. She had already given back the butterfly and peacock, she knew she should return hers and Chat’s. She just couldn’t.

Their kwami knew her trouble. They understood her conflicting thoughts. Plagg had told her to do it. To use the wish to save him. Tikki, of course, had pleaded for her to listen to Fu and give them back. 

Marinette walked up to her balcony, it was a beautiful night, still and quiet. 

She ignored the usual disapproval Tikki chatted. Adrien was miserable, ignored and yelled at daily. Forced into protective service. He was more alone than before. 

She already wore the earrings, sliding the ring onto her finger, she took a deep breath and called forth both transformations. 

She felt the power consume her. Creation and destruction becoming one as she opened her blue eyes. 

Her outfit was red with black stripes. Much like a tiger. 

“Miraculous wish,” she whispered, her eyes closing as she thought of what she wanted. The power flowed through her as a bright flash consumed the city. 

She woke in a strange room, a different bed. The wish had worked just as the Kwami warned. She may have lost her parents, but Adrien had his. No one but her in the city knew about the miraculous, knew about the battles she and Chat Noir fought. It was what she wanted. Walking over to the computer, she looked up the Agreste name. Adrien and his family smiled happily from a fencing tournament. His life was perfect. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life as an orphan was quiet, and she didn’t have as many friends as before. She was no everyday Ladybug. Adrien was happy and that made her happy. 

Marinette would always love her partner...


	9. Sick day

“I’m dying!” Marinette groaned, her voice raspy from her coughs. She hated being sick, hated feeling like utter shit left in the hot sun and rain. 

“Your not dying, you just have the flu. A few days off and your good as new.” Alya said as the twins voices carried over the phone line. 

“Just dream of Adrien and get back to school soon girl, we miss you.” Her friend said before ending the call. Get well soon. That line wasn’t as easy as people called it. Marinette sat on her bed coughing and wishing to just curl up and pass out to the world. 

Her eyes were drifting shut, when her trap door opened and a head of blonde, black cat ears twitching, appeared before her. Opening her eyes, blue met emerald green. 

“Purrincess,” Chat called, his voice a whisper as Marinette playfully glared at him. 

“I’m sick,” she complained, curling deeper into her blankets as Chat entered her room fully and closed the window. 

“Now now, let's not be dramatic.” The irony of his words were not lost on his partner. 

“Chat, why are you here?” Marinette was cautious as she eyed him. That innocent look he wore hid his evil plan, she knew it. 

“I can’t come to rescue my damsel in distress?” He asked, his ears flattened to his head as his tail curled at his side. He looked like a real cat. Marinette cursed as she looked away. 

“I’m not in distress,” she pouted silently. Chat looked her over before his face was inches from her own. Their breaths mingled before Chat’s lips were on hers. 

“Now, we are sick together,” he whispered once he pulled away. He was still close enough for them to share the same air, Marinette’s blush burning not just her own skin but she was pretty sure his as well. 

“Why?” She whispered not trusting her voice. 

“We are partners, we do everything together, even get sick bugaboo.” Chat smiled as he finally relaxed and dropped his transformation. 

“Besides, there is a whole season of fashion runway I haven’t seen yet so pull up Netflix and lets chill,” Adrien ordered as Marinette did as told. That cat would never understand the meaning of that statement.


	10. Secretary

Gabriel sat behind his desk as he pulled another all-nighter. Emilie was gone, at least for now. Once he had the miraculous, once he had her back...

“Sir?” Nathalie asked quietly, her pale body shaking under the moonlight as the vibrator between her legs teasing her insides. 

The room was filled with its hums as she moaned and twisted. Her bound wrists above her head struggled as her hands clenched and unclenched. She craved her boss's tongue on her clit. 

Gabriel looked up from his desk, watching his secretary struggle to remain on her tiptoes. 

“Five more minutes Nathalie,” He ordered returning to his computer. She released another moan, trying to remain quiet incase Adrien could hear. 

Gabriel’s silver-grey eyes focused on the words but his brain took in nothing but the sounds of his secretary. 

She was what he had left after Emilie. All he and Adrien have left for any sort of womanly assistance in the house. 

A mother for his on, a lover for him. 

“Times up,” He whispered, his voice low and dangerous as he stood, the hourglass on the table emptying the last drips of white sand from its top tier. 

Nathalie moaned, her body twisting for any sort of relief it could get as her boss stalked forward like a predator to prey. He was a moth attracted to a flame. 

“Another failure today Mayura.” He spoke, the pad of his finger slowly dragging down from the valley between her breast to just above the wet folds of her pussy. 

“You said you wouldn’t fail me,” he continued. 

“I-I’m sorry sir,” she panted out, her fingers and toes curling before her body jerked due to another orgasm from the toy. 

Gabriel watched her until she calmed down. The small spasms ending as he pulled back his finger. Nathalie watched as he untied her from the ceiling of his office. 

She collapsed at his feet, her legs spreading as she looked up at him. 

His hands were behind his back, that cold look of his directed down at her. Disapproval and disappointment shared in the stormy clouds of his eyes. 

“Forgive me, sir,” she begged, leaning forward to kiss the bulge between her boss's legs. 

“I failed you, it will not happen again.” Both knew this was a lie. Chat Noir and Ladybug would gather their team and beat them once more. 

Her fingers cupped his length as her tongue and mouth worked to remove the clothes restricting his length. Her moans filled the room as her lower body rubbed against the floor still sensitive and needing from the toy. 

Gabriel was silent, a cold uncaring statue as he watched his secretary take his cock in her mouth. Humming around his member as her hands worked both his shaft and balls. 

She could feel his shudders as he panted, his fingers wrapping in her raven hair as her messy bun fell lower on her scalp. 

She forced himself deeper in her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat making her gag as she bobbed her head faster. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned around his cock. How she craved it between her legs, how she wished she were Emilie as he called her name during their exchanges. 

She felt his warm seed fill her mouth as she swallowed, his cock pulling from her mouth as he cleaned himself up and moved for the door. 

“Be ready for tomorrow’s meeting with our Chinese branch.” He ordered before leaving her alone and naked in the room, his wife’s portrait overlooking her. Nathalie dressed in silence as she walked from the room. 

To Gabriel Agreste, she was only a secretary...


	11. Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a double update

Marinette was deaf, but she loved following Adrien when he played the piano. He always let her pick the song before sharing the bench with her as his fingers glided over ivory keys. 

Her blue eyes were closed as she felt the music, her small hands resting on Adrien’s larger hands. The melody echoed off the walls in the small music room, his green eyes watching her as Marinette bobbed her head and hummed to the tune. It always amazed him how she could sound more lovely than the music he made. 

“I love you,” he whispered as the final notes rang out under her press of the A-flat key.


	12. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the update

Marinette screamed as Gabriel raped her, his cock penetrating her fast and hard as Adrien lay unconscious beside her. 

They had lost, their miraculous pulled from them in the final battle. 

Marinette felt her tears drip into her mouth as Gabriel ordered her to tell the location of the master. 

Once again she shook her head, yelping as her ass was slapped again. 

Adrien stirred at her cry, but his eyes remained closed. 

“You lost, it doesn’t matter to me. Soon I will have my wish!” Gabriel smiled, changing the angle and taking Marinette deeper, the head of his cock brushing against her innermost walls as moans escaped her lips. 

She cried more in embarrassment as she blindly reached for something to latch onto. 

Suddenly, hands held hers making her look up at the owner. Adrien was watching her, his eyes holding defeat and shame as he mouthed apologies repeatedly. 

Maybe with the wish, neither would remember this, a nightmare. 

She felt his cum fill her. As Gabriel left her naked and used on the floor, he grabbed his son and pulled him to his mother’s coffin. 

She watched as Gabriel forced his son to make the wish. She couldn’t scream as the room turned white. 

Her eyes opened, she wasn’t in her room, and beside her, Adrien was wide awake, tears in his eyes. 

It wasn’t a nightmare.


	13. Kidnapped

Adrien hummed to himself as Ronald toyed with the ropes around him. 

“Daddy only has a few more minutes before times up.” Came the usual warning from Pierre. Adrien nodded, closing his eyes as he waited. He and Chloe were always targeted. High profiles of rich kids were easy. 

Chloe’s father always paid her ransom in minutes, his father never did. Adrien had come to feel sorry for his captors and they, in turn, felt sorry for him. 

It had become an arrangement now. They ‘kidnapped’ the Agreste heir for some time outside of publicity and his father, and in return, Adrien anonymously sent them money. 

“Times up,” Pierre called as the ropes fell from around the model.

“Sorry guys, maybe next time. Anyway, tell the wife and kids I said hi Ronald. Pierre, remember to take your meds.” Adrien smiled and waved before easily walking out of the warehouse.

He wondered sometimes how others would take his odd kidnapping experiences. 

“Plagg claws out,” in a flash of green, Chat Noir was hopping away across roofs.


	14. Artistic Writing

Nathaniel smiled as Marc sat on the bed. Through their drunken haze, they shared a heated kiss. Hands fumbling over skin as both sat naked. The party at the Grand Paris had gone a little crazy and the hero’s had to break it up after Chloe was akumatized again. 

“Nate?” Marc asked, his voice small as he looked up at the other through raven locks. Nathaniel smiled as he gently laid his partner on the bed. Hand moving to slowly pump the erection between Marc’s legs. 

The writer moaned as he leaned his head back, Nathaniel kissing and sucking at his exposed neck. Marc moaned more at the action, hands wrapping around the artists back before nails scratched down the artists back. 

Nathaniel moaned, his erection dripping with precum as he pulled away. 

“Tease yourself, prepare for me.” The artist ordered through slurred tongue as he stroked himself slowly. Marc nodded eagerly, sucking on his fingers to wet them before sliding them inside of his ass. 

His tight walls gripped around his fingers as he slid them in and out of himself. He moaned imagining the redhead eating out his ass instead of his fingers causing the pleasure. Marc’s cock was hard as he rested his cheek on the pillow, his ass bobbing in the air as he lay on his stomach and knees. 

“You’re so pretty Marc,” Nathaniel mused, itching to draw the boy before him to keep the image for himself, imprinted on paper for generations to see such beauty. 

Marc’s fingertips teased at his pleasure spot as he moaned, bucking his hips as he rode his fingers. He wanted more, craved it. 

“Are you ready?” Nathaniel whispered as Marc eagerly nodded his head. Nathaniel smiled before pulling Marc’s fingers away and thrusting his hard cock into him. The smaller male arched his back with pleasure as he met each thrust with the same want and speed as he was given. The bed creaked with their actions as moans filled the room. Their sinful dance swaying in tune with the sounds of their skin slapping against one another. Tongues tied together as they kissed, eyes shut as pleasure took over them, both riding their orgasms out with muted screams...


	15. Embarrassing

“Do you think ladybug and Chat Noir are into bondage?” Alix started that morning's conversation off with a bang. In the front row, Marinette and Adrien groaned. They had been dating a year, revealed themselves three months into dating, and last night showed Paris that their heroes were together. Hence the conversation topic sadly. 

“Of course, that tomcat is way to willing with Ladybug. I bet she had him on a leash nightly.” Alya joked. 

“Kill me my lady,” Adrien whispered, his face red as his model looks morphed into one of embarrassed disgust. It wasn’t that he was opposed to such things, but to hear his friends discuss his love life without knowing it was him, was wrong in his opinion. 

“Maybe Ladybug is the one tied up and not Chat?” Max ad fixing his glasses.

“Oh please as if that fleabag could ever make her feel anything but catty,” Chloe interjected making Marinette growl and reach for Adrien’s hand. 

“Not true, Chat is actually really romantic!” Marinette interjected as Adrien blushed more. 

“Oh really Dupain- Cheng, and how do you know?” Chloe asked. Marinette was silent, she wasn’t supposed to know anything. 

“Are you perhaps dating?” Rose asked happily. 

“What! No! Didn’t you see the pics? Chat Noir is dating ladybug!” Marinette yelped trying to fix her mistake. Adrien opened his mouth to add something but closed it again. This was a battle his lady had to fight on her own.


	16. Handsome stranger

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was fourteen, she had the right friends, did her homework, and saved the city.

She did not need this in her room. She didn’t deserve this. 

“So, are you done freaking out yet?” An adult Chat Noir asked as his younger self sat on the chaise growling. 

“Give me the word princess and I’ll toss him out.” The younger one hissed. Marinette was on the floor, her eyes darting between the two. 

“S-So, why are you here?” She squeaked as older Chat stretched. He was more cat-like that current Chat.

“I’m pawsative I told you already.” He smirked before eyeing his younger self. 

“Bunnix sent me back as an experiment, something happened and now I’m waiting for my lady to fix things.” He explained.

Marinette groaned as she rolled onto her stomach.

“Why me? How come I have to catsit Paris’s pun lord?” She moaned as younger Chat let his ears droop as he curled at her side with a soft purr. 

“Well, I would have stayed with my younger self, but that was bad on many levels, and you Princess.” He wiggles his eyebrows as he leans in close to her face.

“We share a lot more than small talk when we are older.” He purred making Marinette’s face turn redder as she curled in on herself.

“Leave my princess alone!” Younger Chat hissed as he stood protectively over her. Older Chat yawned as he looked at his younger self. 

“You are an oblivious kitten. Trust me, she’s more than a princess,” he states as he pulls his younger version closer to whisper in his ear. 

“She’s a lady~” 

“Chat Noir, bad kitty!” An older voice calls from a portal opened just above Marinette’s bed. 

“Five minutes, just give, and you already got into trouble.” The voice continued as a yo-yo wrapped around older Chat and harshly yanked him inside the portal as he offered a silent salute of goodbye. 

The portal closed as older Ladybug was still yelling at her partner. 

“God he was such a flirt, the jerk.” Chat growled as he sat in his box Marinette had fixed him. Marinette looked over with a raised brow before shaking her head. 

“Come on Charon, I’ll make us some hot chocolate,” she smiled, relaxed now that their little drama had ended. 

“Princess, is my flirting that bad?” Chat asked worriedly. Mari laughed before ruffling his hair and scratching behind his ear. 

“No Chaton,”


	17. Heat

“It’s hot,” Chat Noir whined as he pulled at his leather suit. Why did it have to be black? Why did they have to be out during a heatwave?

“Sorry minou, why not go hide in the shade for a bit?” Ladybug suggested. Chat whined again, this time his tail slapping the ground. 

“It’s hot there too. Can’t we just dive in the Seine?” He asked as his lady scratched behind his ears. She was hot as well, maybe they could cut patrol short today. 

“One, the Seine is dirty, two, you hate water.” She reminded gently. Chat huffed before falling backwards on the rooftop and yelping as he jumped back up in pain. 

“Hot, hot, hot!” He screamed as Ladybug shook her head. 

“Go home Chaton, we patrolled enough today.” She smiled. Chat smiled before that innocent grin turned mischievous. 

“Maybe princess has some refreshments for me!” He purred before leaping away. Ladybug shook her head before the panic set in. 

She was Princess!

“Chat wait!”


	18. Happy

Emilie smiled as she read the letter. She was picked for the lead. Audrey had warned her to not get her hopes up but now she had proof. 

“Gabriel, I made it!” She cried as she entered her husbands office. 

“I’m going to be a movie star!” Emilie beamed as her husband rushed to twirl her in the air. The excitement was cackling in the air...

“Father?” Adrien’s voice was a timid call braking Gabriel from his memory as he looked over at his son. Their son. 

“Yes?” Gabriel asked, his eyes focused on the same green eyes he fell in love with. The same shade as hers.

“I asked if mother was happy about this role. It was her first time acting right?” Adrien asked as his mother’s movie continued to play. Gabriel focused back on his wife’s face as she acted flawlessly. 

“Yes, She was happy.”


	19. Ghost cult

”Am I scary?” Chat asked as Marinette entered the old home. She looked up at the leather-clad black cat and shrugged. 

”Not really, but then again, I know you. I did kill you after all.” she replied calmly before placing the food on the counter. Chat floated beside her and crossed his arms, tail flicking in agitation as his ears twitched. 

”You could have lied Princess, ” he mumured before eyeing the food. Marinette smiled as she continued with the food. 

”what are you up to?” he asked curiously. Marinette looked over at him with a raised brow.

”That curiosity of yours got you killed cat, ” Marinette reminded. Chat shivered at the memory of his last Halloween when he had followed the pretty pigtailed girl into the woods outside Paris only to be sacrificed by her and her friends. 

”Well I'm already dead, what are you going to do, bring me back?” he asked. Marinette was silent making Chat pause. 

”Wait, are you bringing me back?” Chat asked. Marinette turned around before shaking her head.   
”Rena Rouge found a new sacrifice, much like I found you.” Marionette beamed. Chat was quiet this time, his green eyes blinking slowly. 

”I should never have joined your cult. No matter how sexy you are my lady.” he muttered making Marinette laugh.   
”You only followed me because of my skin-tight red suit.” she giggled. 

”And it got me killed!” Chat wailed as he flew upstairs in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my amino for updates
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/a3uoly


End file.
